


Home was with you

by Softrange



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrange/pseuds/Softrange
Summary: Vagabond meets a homebound, homebound’s life takes an unexpected twist as he is suddenly on a train to Busan, a place he never thought he would visit or go to until the small vagabond has somehow dragged the hard-headed home-bound out of its territory.Vagabond meets a home-bound, homebound's life takes an unexpected twist as he is suddenly on a train to Busan, a place he never thought he would visit or go to until the small vagabond has somehow dragged the hard-headed home-bound out of its territory.Hiding the desire of each other's hold, the warmth they feel with the other is what they desire in this cold winter season.VAGABOND - A TERM FOR A PERSON WHO WANDERS FROM PLACE TO PLACE, THE PERSON DOES NOT HAVE A PERMANENT JOB OR HOME





	Home was with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> It's me Softrange, okay so first of all a this was my 5th story idea  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Love You <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more:  
> @AuMaker2 
> 
> DONT FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY HIHI

**_“Seoul I’m here now”_**  
  
  
It’s a cold night at Seoul, for the greeting of the Christmas season is near. The freezing winds and the continuous dropping of temperature brings a sort of festive feeling in the land of Seoul as people start getting ready for Christmas with the festive carols filling the cold streets of Seoul, mixing with the loud laughter made with families and friends. In this cold season, a home is what everyone comes to, as family members come back home with gifts and stories of their adventure, or friends hanging out together as they sing, laugh and share stories in the chilling weather. This time of the year is when everyone is mostly busy from either buying gifts or toys for their families and friends, with the crowding of streets, and the dropping of both the temperature and prices of goods.

  
As the clock strikes 11:00 pm, with Chanyeol busy with his game in his phone he did not notice the certain person entering the convenience store until a small structure was in front of the register, with a deep throaty sigh he looked up to be greeted with big round eyes filled with curiosity and amusement. Curious as to what the customer is doing in front of the register without seemingly bringing anything. “What may I help you, sir?” He asks as he gives off one of the customer-service smiles dredging for the annoying customer to quickly leave the store and let him continue playing his game. Chanyeol was broken from his thoughts as the stranger gave a small chuckle and brought out a can of soda and quickly paid for it and left the convenience store, however, the stranger gave a small smile to Chanyeol before leaving through the doors and never to be seen again.

  
Weird as it is, Chanyeol paid no mind to the weird interaction as he was used to the weirdos who enter the convenience store late at night and continued playing his game. The next few hours came by and Chanyeol was bored out of his mind with little-to-none customers entering the store, until he received a text message from his boss/friend, Baekhyun. The message was specifically ordering him or more likely demanding him to restock and throw the trash away, with a soft sigh Chanyeol moved out of his original spot and went to restock the materials in each aisle and cooler. Time went by with the occasionally entering of customers, or from the continuously miscounting of the materials and from the breaks Chanyeol slips through his work. He did not notice that his shift was almost over as his co-worker, Jongin came through the door with a yawn and half-closed eyes, which led to Jongin not noticing the wet floor sign which Chanyeol placed there, making Jongin slip and land on the newly mopped floor. As they faced each other with big round eyes they burst out loud laughing catching the attention of the few customers in the store, some were curious while some thought they were crazy for laughing loudly at around 3:00 am. As the commotion was quickly dispersed with Jongin quickly changing into his uniform and as Chanyeol was quick to change to go home, Jongin asked a favor just right before Chanyeol left through the doors. “Hyung, can you please throw out the trash, a customer is asking for assistance,” Jongin asks, but before Chanyeol was to protest, Jongin quickly left to assist the annoying customer.

  
With a heavy sigh, Chanyeol grabbed the trash and went out of the door but before that he looked at the time to see it’s 3:13 am, with an annoyed look at the situation with Jongin and the customer he quickly left through the doors. While walking he thought how annoying and boring his life was, it’s like a repeat of everything like he was stuck on a cycle, a cycle which he cannot seem to break and is afraid to break, as he was deep in thought he continued walking and he didn’t seem to notice that he had already bumped into someone and he continued walking to the dumpster. As he threw the trash and was about to leave he felt a small tug on the hem of his coat, he looked back and was meet with the same eyes, eyes filled with curiosity and amusement however he also sees the annoyance in the eyes of the small stranger. As curious as what the stranger wants with him, the want of going home and sleep was overcoming him as he moved out of the stranger’s grasp. With an annoyed look, Chanyeol walks away from the man and was headed to his flat as the thoughts of his bed and the feeling of sleep overcoming him, he did not notice that the stranger followed him.

  
As he was about to enter through the apartment’s lobby a small voice suddenly spoke out, “This is your home” surprised from the sudden voice he looked back to see the same stranger his eyes is now only filled with curiosity. Surprised with the stranger, Chanyeol asked why he followed him, “I was curious” the stranger replied with a small shrug and smile like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The action annoyed Chanyeol, he thought of quickly diminishing this man as he was about to ask the stranger to leave, the stranger quickly asked if he can stay over just for the day. Chanyeol too tired and sleepy to think of about what the stranger said, Chanyeol quickly agreed to let the man stay. As they begin to ascend on the elevator the only thing on Chanyeol’s mind was his bed and sleep. As they enter Chanyeol’s apartment, Chanyeol quickly dropped down to the bed, but before he could sleep the small stranger had asked if he could use the shower and maybe borrow some of Chanyeol’s clothes, without a thought Chanyeol quickly agreed, not noticing the huge smile plastered on the stranger’s face.

  
As the stranger finished showering, he quickly wore a hoodie and some shorts he found in Chanyeol’s closet, as he finished dressing up, the stranger looked at Chanyeol sleeping at the bed and quickly checked the time to see it was now 4:00 am. The stranger decided to repay Chanyeol’s kindness and decided to cook breakfast for him. As Chanyeol was waking up from his nap, he was greeted by the sound of freshly cooked bacon and eggs and was greeted by the site of a small man being engulfed by his clothes, he looks cute he thought, as he registers what he thought about the stranger he quickly started chocking on the food. Surprised, the stranger rushed to grab a cup of water and quickly delivered it to Chanyeol, as Chanyeol finished drinking a small thank you was heard, as Chanyeol quickly looked up to the stranger with a surprised look. The stranger was looking at Chanyeol with amusement and happiness as a small smile was plastered on the stranger’s face.

  
As Chanyeol looked at the stranger, he suddenly remembered the incidents last night and the question “why is he here” popped out of his mind. “I have no house,” The stranger said with a small smile, surprised with a sudden reveal Chanyeol was speechless. “I’m Kyungsoo” The stranger was known as Kyungsoo said as he noticed that Chanyeol was now speechless. “Why, are you happy about this?” Chanyeol asked as Kyungsoo grabbed the empty plate and brought it to the sink. Kyungsoo looked back at Chanyeol with a small smile and said “Because I love memories” as he sat back down on the chair in front of Chanyeol with a small smile and curiosity swimming in his eyes “Do you have any more questions because I have a lot to ask about you”. Chanyeol being speechless on what to say, Kyungsoo gave a small chuckle and said “Fine, I’ll ask first”. “Why did you let me in your apartment?” Kyungsoo asks with an expression Chanyeol couldn’t explain and as he looked straight at Chanyeol, somewhat demanding the answer. “I was tired and I was not thinking well, so I agreed with you staying with me” Chanyeol answered after recalling the events of last night, “Now let me ask you something” Chanyeol started as he looked at Kyungsoo evaluating him, and noticing how his lips form a heart and how big and soft his eyes are, as well as having cute cheeks, this led to him not noticing that he was taking too long in asking the question, until he was brought out of his thoughts by a small chuckle. Curious as to why Kyungsoo chuckled he decided to ask, Kyungsoo replied saying that he noticed Chanyeol was studying his face, flustered and embarrassed from being caught he quickly announced that he was going to take a shower and they’ll continue the talk after. Kyungsoo agreeing as he stood up and started cleaning the plates, as Chanyeol grabbed his clothes and went to the shower, with the thought of Kyungsoo not leaving his mind.

  
As Chanyeol was showering, Kyungsoo decided to sleep on the bed for a minute while he waits for Chanyeol to finish showering; however, his plan did not go well since when he woke up enclosed by two muscular arms. Surprised with the sudden warmth and sudden human skin-to-skin contact he looked up to see Chanyeol sleeping soundly with parted lips indicating that Chanyeol was deep in sleep. Kyungsoo reached out to touch Chanyeol’s hair as his hands play around with Chanyeol’s hair, Kyungsoo’s fingers getting tangled and lost in Chanyeol’s hair, as Kyungsoo manages to be enchanted with how soft and fluffy Chanyeol’s hair is he did not realize the smile that managed to creep up to Chanyeol’s lips. Little to Kyungsoo’s knowledge Chanyeol was actually awake, Chanyeol thought it was a good idea to prank Kyungsoo by hugging him and pretending to sleep, he did not expect this kind of scenario to happen, however he does not seem to be complaining as he slowly but surely starts to fall asleep with Kyungsoo’s fingers playing with his hair.

  
With each tick of the clock indicating the passing time, Kyungsoo becomes wary and panicky frantically looking between the clock beside Chanyeol’s bed and Chanyeol, as he takes another look he had noticed it was now 6:00 pm, he decided it was now time to leave, as he slowly and grudgingly left the warm embrace since the man hugging him down was well-built Kyungsoo had a hard time, by the time he had successfully escaped the embrace he was in he suddenly felt cold. Kyungsoo quickly stood up removing Chanyeol’s clothes and wearing his old ones. As he carefully went to the door grabbing on the doorknob but instead of quickly opening the door and escape like how he used to there seems to be something stopping him, with shaky fingers he opened the door however before leaving he quickly came back to Chanyeol, kneeling down in front of Chanyeol’s face as Kyungsoo removes the strands of hair which had somehow landed in front of Chanyeol’s eyes, with a small sigh he had left a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead with this he slowly stood up and left through the door, leaving nothing behind, not even a single note, but Kyungsoo did bring something, he did not take any food nor money from Chanyeol, he brought something more valuable, something which Kyungsoo knows as something irreplaceable and it was memories he had with Chanyeol. He brought the memories in which he will cherish, despite it being only somewhat a day it was still memorable for Kyungsoo, for he felt the feeling of being content which is a feeling, he only feels through wandering all over Seoul. Kyungsoo left the apartment without a second look-back, he left with a small smile as tears dripped down his face, he was sad but he was still happy to have made memories with Chanyeol.

  
As the clock ringed showing that it was 10:00 pm, Chanyeol hopingly opened his eyes to be greeted by Kyungsoo’s smile. As he opened his eyes there was no one there besides him or enclosed within his arms, surprised and confused Chanyeol stood up from his bed and started walking around his apartment, he went to the kitchen hoping to be greeted with Kyungsoo’s smile as he enters the kitchen the only thing that greeted him was the coldness of the room, with the sudden disappointment Chanyeol quickly turned around and went to the bathroom to check if Kyungsoo was showering, as he stops by the bathroom door he hopefully wishes to hear the sound of the shower, however to Chanyeol’s lucky there was no sound of water dripping nor the sound of the shower on. Chanyeol then left to go back to his room, as he slowly changes into his clothes, he felt empty, he felt cold with an emotion he could not explain, this feeling was all too new to Chanyeol which made him afraid and insecure. Despite feeling like trash he brought himself to stand up and get changed for work however before moving on he looked at the bed and replayed the scenario in his head, with how Kyungsoo played with his hair and unknowingly lulled him to sleep, and this made him feel warm but it was only temporary as the cold breeze brought him back to reality, the reality to which Kyungsoo has left him. He did not know why he was affected too much for he had only known the man for almost a day and for the first few hours he was annoyed with the “once stranger”. He quickly diminished the feeling and thought as he left the apartment and quickly going to work, while on the way, the thought about Kyungsoo lingered in his mind like “Where is he?”, “Why did he leave?”, “He will come back right?” as he was walking he did not notice Kyungsoo watching him at the other street, following his every move however Kyungsoo’s eyes did not hold the curiosity and amusement as it once held, it now holds the emotions of sadness and pain in them as Kyungsoo continues watching Chanyeol wanting to feel the warmth he had received by being with Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo had to leave as he thought since he does not deserve a home, for his thirst for the unknown world is far greater than being trapped in a single space. With a soft sigh, Kyungsoo stopped following Chanyeol as he turned left into the alley wanting to forget about the tall man while Chanyeol entered the store greeting Baekhyun and Jongin with a smile wanting to forget about the small man.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A week before Christmas and yet Chanyeol could not forget about Kyungsoo’s smile, he always hoped that around 3:00am-3: 30 am he would meet Kyungsoo along the way but he could only hope. With every time the doors of the store opens, Chanyeol would always stop with what he’s doing and check, always hoping it was Kyungsoo, however, he gets broken every time for it was just another customer not the heartshaped-lips Kyungsoo that he knew about. Chanyeol thought about why he misses Kyungsoo despite them only meeting for only somewhat a day.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
3 days left before Christmas, as Chanyeol was shopping with his best friend Baekhyun, he managed to catch a glimpse of the person who was mostly invading his thoughts, the same person who left his apartment without a goodbye nor a reason, the same person who made him feel some sort of warmth in his life. As he was watching the person he was quickly pulled by Baekhyun to a store. Chanyeol wanted to leave but he could not since his best friend was going on a date and Baekhyun needed the help. As they finished shopping and they were about to leave the store, Chanyeol bumped into someone as he quickly looked down to see the person he bumped, he was frozen as there laid Kyungsoo, looking at him with sadness and guilt. They stayed like that for a good minute until Baekhyun intervened helping Kyungsoo to stand up and apologizing for Chanyeol’s rudeness, however, Kyungsoo diminished the problem. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo who was avoiding looking at him, Chanyeol wanted to talk to Kyungsoo he wanted to grab him and take him home, but before he could do that Kyungsoo quickly walked away more like ran away, leaving Baekhyun confused and Chanyeol hurt. Kyungsoo ran as far as he could, he did not care if others see him crying, he was not ready to meet Chanyeol again. The guilt he felt for leaving him, the sadness the want he felt when he saw him again came rushing to Kyungsoo leaving him crying at the corner of a store. He wanted to go back to Chanyeol but he cannot, he does not want to ruin Chanyeol’s life. Kyungsoo quickly wiped the tears falling from his eyes and started to walk to nowhere in particular.

  
As Kyungsoo was walking he did not notice Chanyeol watching him from afar. Chanyeol did not dare follow Kyungsoo, he does not want to be the cause of Kyungsoo’s tears, and he does not want to be the one to remove the precious smile which he missed so dearly. As Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo get swallowed by the crowd he whispered “I miss you” as a single tear has fallen with him turning away and walking back home.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
2 days before Christmas and Chanyeol is currently walking at the park near the apartment, when he noticed a small man sleeping at a park bench, curiously he walked close to the sleeping man only to notice it is Kyungsoo, as he looks at Kyungso he forgot about the pain and anger he felt and only felt the need to protect him, as he notices Kyungsoo shivering with a couple of newspapers giving him no warmth at all, he quickly grabbed Kyungsoo and decided to bring him back to his apartment. On the way to the apartment, he received a lot of stares from nearby passersby like who wouldn’t when you see a big man calling a smaller man in his arms going to who knows where. Chanyeol continued walking back to his apartment he did not care about the looks he received he only cared about Kyungsoo right now. Upon entering his apartment, Chanyeol quickly laid Kyungsoo down on the bed and turned on the heater, however after a minute or so he still notices Kyungsoo shivering. Chanyeol went under the covers and engulfed Kyungsoo between his arms. An hour has passed when Kyungsoo has woken up, Kyungsoo looked up to only lock eyes with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo quickly averted his eyes and looked around to only notice he is at Chanyeol’s apartment again. Chanyeol quickly grabbed Kyungsoo by the chin and softly forcing Kyungsoo to meet his gaze, surprised by the action Kyungsoo covered his face with his hands too shy to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. Chanyeol gave a soft chuckle as he hugged Kyungsoo tighter as well as resting his head at the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo surprised starts squirming as he feels the hot breath of Chanyeol tickling him. Chanyeol softly chuckling while he makes eye contact again with Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo removes both of his hands from his face. “Can you please tell me why you left me?” Chanyeol asks as he looks deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I don’t belong here” Kyungsoo whispered as he rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest, “I don’t belong here,” Kyungsoo said much louder as he starts crying. Surprised with the sudden outburst, Chanyeol quickly made Kyungsoo look into his eyes, telling him how much he deserved to be here.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As the clock struck 6:00 pm, they are still at the same position they never moved away from hugging each other on the bed when Kyungsoo wanted to leave again, repeating that he does not belong here. Chanyeol afraid of not meeting Kyungsoo again asked what will make Kyungsoo stay, however, Kyungsoo answered “I can never stay in one place, that is not me” as he sadly smiles up to Chanyeol, as well as removing a few strands of hair from Chanyeol’s eyes. “Chanyeol, I can never stay at one place, I seek adventure and I seek to discover more. Staying at one place is not me” Kyungsoo says as he diverts his gaze and looks at the door, hoping to be walking and feeling the soft breeze of Seoul. “Then let me be with you on your journey,” Chanyeol said which caught Kyungsoo off-guard, Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol who’s wearing a toothy smile, which made Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. “I-It’s your choice” Kyungsoo whispered as he unconsciously pouts from the weird feeling he is feeling. “Thank you, Kyungsoo” As Chanyeol brought Kyungsoo down to the bed to cuddle with. Kyungsoo complained about the tight hug however Chanyeol argued saying it’s to make sure Kyungsoo does not run away like last time, this made Kyungsoo shut up and Chanyeol wear a content smile making Kyungsoo’s heart skip a bit.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was already midnight and yet Kyungsoo did not sleep, for the feeling of the outside air, as well as the feeling of the cemented sidewalk on his covered feet flows in his mind as he misses the feeling of each, as he looks up at Chanyeol’s face the feeling of guilt comes rushing into him. Carefully analyzing the structure of Chanyeol’s face from his big ears and from his soft feeling hair, Kyungsoo touches each one carefully to not wake up the baby giant who’s holding Kyungsoo between his arms, as Kyungsoo continues tracing the outline of Chanyeol’s face he did not notice the smile which was unconsciously plastered on his face. The thought of wanting to leave was suddenly forgotten as Kyungsoo continues admiring Chanyeol’s beauty. Kyungsoo sinks in deeper to the touch of Chanyeol accepting the warmth he is feeling as sleep consumes him.  
.  
.  
.  
It’s a day before Christmas and the day they are planning to leave to Busan at the time of 3:00 pm, as they start to prepare their clothes and money, mainly Chanyeol’s money since Kyungsoo does not have a stable job and did not bring that much than a couple of dollars in which Chanyeol insisted Kyungsoo to save the money for future use, they argued for 5 minutes straight about the money, however it somehow ended quickly as the topic somehow changed to about their trip to Busan with the argument already forgotten within the past. They quickly grabbed their bags and left the apartment locking it behind them, as they leave the building Chanyeol stopped and looked back at the apartment somehow knowing that this was the last time he would call his apartment - home. The walk was mostly quiet as Kyungsoo walked in front of Chanyeol leaving the latter to reflect on his choices, as Chanyeol starts to doubt his choices Kyungsoo looking at Chanyeol behind him as Kyungsoo noticed that the man has stopped following him. Kyungsoo noticing the reason of Chanyeol stopping, he slowly walked back up to Chanyeol, grabbing his hand and saying “You can go if you want” as Kyungsoo forces a smile to form on his face, hoping for Chanyeol to choose him. Kyungsoo didn’t want to say it but he wants to spend more time with the man as the man has grown unto Kyungsoo, he did not want to let go anymore. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in the eye, noticing the fear and sadness despite the smile attached unto his face, Chanyeol quickly enveloped Kyungsoo into his arms as he whispered the words “I’m staying with you”. Chanyeol did not notice the huge smile that formed on Kyungsoo’s face as Kyungsoo quickly escaped the embrace and turned his back to Chanyeol and quickly shouted the words “Then you better start running” as Kyungsoo quickly ran leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded but amused. “That’s not fair!” Chanyeol shouted as he quickly grabbed the bag and ran after Kyungsoo it was not that long until he had managed to catch up to Kyungsoo.

  
They quickly entered the bus and after a minute or so the bus has already left the station, the bus ride was mainly them playing a game of I see. “I’ll start” Kyungsoo states as he quickly finds something along the road which Chanyeol might have a hard time guessing the object. Chanyeol took this time to admire more on Kyungsoo’s beauty, with how his eyes get big whenever something surprises or amuses him, and how he smiles with his lips forming a heart which always makes Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat, Chanyeol was too deep in thought that he did not notice Kyungsoo waving his hand at him while wearing a light pink tint on his cheeks, “Ohh sorry, what is it” Chanyeol says as he focuses on Kyungsoo speaking now, “Nevermind, j-just don’t stare too much” Kyungsoo says as he looks down avoiding to make eye contact with Chanyeol as starts playing with the hem of his shirt, Chanyeol finding this cute he quickly grabs Kyungsoo chin and makes him look up to him, “Ohh? Why?” Chanyeol says as he moves his face closer to Kyungsoo. Surprised, Kyungsoo tried escaping Chanyeol’s grasp as he hits Chanyeol in the head, “This is why” he states as he looks at the window afraid with how his heart is beating too fast at the moment. After rubbing his head from the hit he received from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol wanting to get his revenge, he quickly gets ready to hit Kyungsoo back but to only see the latter looking at the window with a sad and afraid expression, without knowing he was the reason to this. Chanyeol could only look at Kyungsoo with a curious expression, after a while the smaller starts to fall asleep after minutes of watching the cars pass by, Chanyeol carefully brought Kyungsoo to sleep on his shoulder afraid of making the latter sleep uncomfortable he gave his coat as a form of comfort as he notices Kyungsoo slightly shivering. Chanyeol admired Kyungsoo as the latter sleeps on his shoulder, afraid of wanting to awake Kyungsoo he decided to sleep as there was still a lot of time in their hands before they reach Busan.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour before they were about to reach Busan, Chanyeol decided to wake up Kyungsoo as he gave a short nudge to the smaller. “Wake up Kyungsoo, we’re near Busan” Chanyeol whispers as he unconsciously gave a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead as Kyungsoo was starting to fall awake. They were both taken back as they sat there wide-eyed, too surprised with the sudden act of affection. As Chanyeol was about to say something, Kyungsoo quickly moved away from Chanyeol and stared out the window. Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol, he was afraid of himself, he didn’t want to get attached and leave Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sat there afraid of looking at Chanyeol, he was afraid of his newfound emotion, the giddy feeling he gets whenever he gets close with Chanyeol, he’s afraid of it all. Chanyeol sat there staring at Kyungsoo, he sat there with some sort of feeling, rejection, he felt rejected but it was not like he said his feelings to Kyungsoo he just suddenly gave an unconsciously kiss on his forehead. Now that Chanyeol thought about it, what he did was very awkward. Chanyeol decided to give Kyungsoo some time to breathe, so he decided to take some more rest.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Some minutes before reaching Busan, Kyungsoo looked over to Chanyeol to find the man sleeping soundly, smiling softly Kyungsoo cuddled closer to Chanyeol resting his head at Chanyeol’s shoulder once again. As the bus stopped at the station, Kyungsoo quickly shook Chanyeol awake, as he notices Chanyeol start to wake up, Kyungsoo stood up grabbing his bag and exiting the bus, waiting for Chanyeol outside, soon Chanyeol came outside with messy hair and sleepy eyes making Kyungsoo give a slight chuckle. Chanyeol smiled upon hearing Kyungsoo laughing, it brought butterflies all over his stomach, and it felt weird but a good kind of weird.

  
After minutes of walking, they decided to rent a room in a small hotel. They soon got their room number they hurriedly went up to room 162, as soon as they enter the room Kyungsoo immediately threw his bag at the floor and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand quickly after Chanyeol has just dropped his bag on the floor. “H-Hey, We’ll get time to explore, no need to rush,” Chanyeol said as he gets dragged by Kyungsoo up to the elevator door. “But time is fleeting and memories are disappearing!” Kyungsoo argued as he immediately pouts at Chanyeol who immediately coos at the unexpected cute attack. “Did you just rhymed me sir” Chanyeol states as he looks at Kyungsoo with a mocking smile, “That is not my point!” Kyungsoo retorts as he turns his back unto Chanyeol. “Cute” Chanyeol mumbles which made Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn pink from the sudden compliment (?) which he had received. Kyungsoo was about to say something when the elevator doors opened signaling that it was the end of the conversation.

  
As soon as the elevator doors opened, Kyungsoo quickly grabbed a hold of Chanyeol’s arm and walked out of the hotel and into the streets of Busan. Kyungsoo admired the streets as they walked, Chanyeol admired Kyungsoo behind as Kyungsoo walked ahead stopping for a moment to look behind at Chanyeol and sending a smile before continuing to walk in front yet again. "Chanyeollie !! Look over here, they have these cute animal hats" Kyungsoo screams which made Chanyeol smile at the sight of Kyungsoo trying on a penguin hat, it was a cute sight for Chanyeol. "Ahjussi, How much for the penguin hat," Chanyeol says as he arrives at the stall, "No, No it's fine, it's free," The owner says bringing a huge smile creep unto Kyungsoo's face while it made Chanyeol mouth-wide in utter disbelief that he just got something for free. Kyungsoo quickly left the stall as he saw an ice cream stand near, leaving behind a still shocked Chanyeol, "Hey, you look good together" The owner states bringing Chanyeol back to his senses. "Ahjussi, He's not my boyfriend" Chanyeol retorts as he tries to hide his red cheeks, "Ohh really, Don't lie to me now young man, I saw the way you looked at him, It's the same way I looked at my wife every day" The owner retorts and quickly shooing Chanyeol to Kyungsoo's direction and saying "Then you better make him yours before someone else does" as a customer time fully arrives at his stall making Chanyeol continue walking to Kyungsoo who was waiting for him holding an ice cream cone for Chanyeol.

  
"So what did you and mister talk about," Kyungsoo says as he looks up at Chanyeol who is cheerfully eating his ice cream on the park bench. "Ohh nothing, nothing," Chanyeol says as he pats Kyungsoo on the head and continues eating his ice cream cone. "Hey how about we go to this amusement park nearby" Chanyeol states as he notices that Kyungsoo seeming to be a bit odd or down lately, and it worked because soon after the bubbly Kyungsoo which Chanyeol loves was back, and dragging him down the street. chanting that they are going to the amusement park. Chanyeol did not care about the stares they were receiving as he and Kyungsoo were walking down the street, he did not care if people thought they were crazy or weird, he did not care what others think he was just happy to be with Kyungsoo, as his heart starts to beat faster making it almost unbearable, for the feeling was still new to Chanyeol, he does not know what he was feeling right now, but one thing was sure he only felt this way when he is with Kyungsoo.

  
Chanyeol looked at his watch and noticing that it was around 6:00 pm, as they walked into the amusement park. After buying tickets, Kyungsoo immediately dragged Chanyeol to the food stands, chuckling and amused at how much Kyungsoo seems to eat but still maintains his physique. While they were eating Kyungsoo noticed that a random couple laughing and chuckling as the man won the girl a prize the sight immediately made Kyungsoo feel somewhat sad, as he looked at Chanyeol thinking that the latter was still munching down on the hot dog however Kyungsoo was surprised to see that Chanyeol was already looking at him with an expression which made him squirm, he felt like Chanyeol was studying him like some sort of experiment, he felt exposed as Chanyeol's eyes continue to scan Kyungsoo from top to bottom, Chanyeol quickly stood up and grabbed Kyungsoo dragging him to one of the game booths, "Chanyeollie, you do not have to do this," Kyungsoo states as he tries to drag Chanyeol by the hem of his shirt, however, Chanyeol has already started playing, forcing Kyungsoo to watch. Chanyeol wanted to get the stuffed penguin for Kyungsoo, so here he is now trying to make a damn glass bottle to stand up, he was given three tries to make the bottle stand up. The first try was a mess since Chanyeol immediately failed to try to raise the bottle, Chanyeol almost made the bottle stand the second try however his finger slipped and he had let go of the stick used for making the bottle stand up, making him lose his second try. Before Chanyeol starts to use his third chance he glanced at Kyungsoo to see the latter look at him with hope and amusement with a hint of adoration in them. With his newfound determination, Chanyeol started trying to raise the glass bottle as it almost stands but Chanyeol moved the handle a bit too far pushing the bottle to fall again. Feeling defeated Chanyeol left the stand as Kyungsoo was following behind him laughing loudly, but as soon as Kyungsoo noticed that the latter was seriously sad he quickly stopped laughing and came to Chanyeol's side, "It's just a game, don't worry" Kyungsoo comforts Chanyeol, "But I wanted to win you a penguin, as a memory" Chanyeol stated as he looked at Kyungsoo with a pout formed on his lips, surprised with the revelation Kyungsoo quickly enveloped Chanyeol into a hug, "It's fine, just be with me and that's enough memory for me." Kyungsoo says as he lets go of Chanyeol and starts to walk toward the Ferris wheel.

_ 11:59 pm _

  
As Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ride the Ferris wheel, as it starts to spin, stopping at the very top, with the moon shining brightly, Chanyeol could not stop but admire the beauty of Kyungsoo under the snowy moonlight sky, as Kyungsoo was looking at the scenery he noticed Chanyeol was staring at him, “Yeah Chanyeollie, is there a problem” Kyungsoo asks as he noticed Chanyeol was staying quiet, despite the beautiful view. “Isn’t the view the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?” Kyungsoo says as he leaned on the window of the cart, further admiring the beauty of Busan from above. “Yeah, it is” As Chanyeol continues to stare at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo quickly turned to look at Chanyeol to notice that the latter was still looking at him. “Chanyeol –“ Kyungsoo was cut off as Chanyeol captures Kyungsoo’s lips, with the clock striking midnight. Chanyeol stopped kissing to breath as he looks at Kyungsoo in the eye and whisper, “I love you” Kyungsoo quickly pushed Chanyeol away and gave a slap to Chanyeol. Chanyeol sat there wide-eyed, surprised with the sudden slap he received from Chanyeol. “You idiot” Kyungsoo swore as Chanyeol looked up to see Kyungsoo crying. “You are such an idiot!” Kyungsoo swore as the tears continue to fall from his eyes, the sight was heartbreaking for Chanyeol, he saw it as a sign of rejection but what made it worse was seeing the person he had finally admitted stole his heart was crying because of him. “You are such an idiot Chanyeol” Kyungsoo screams as Chanyeol turns his back to Kyungsoo not wanting to let Kyungsoo see him at his vulnerable moment. As soon as the tears start to fall out of Chanyeol’s eyes he quickly felt himself being turned around to only meet with Kyungsoo’s lips on his. It was a short moment but it felt like hours for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, it was far from neither romantic nor sentimental it was emotional and confusing for both sides. “I love you too, you idiot,” Kyungsoo says as he gives a quick kiss on Chanyeol lips making the latter whine for more, “Later at the hotel you idiot” Kyungsoo states which made a huge smile creep up on Chanyeol’s face and made Kyungsoo chuckle at how fast Chanyeol’s attitude changed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The walk home was peaceful as they sway their conjoined hands through the chilling winter breeze; no word was uttered throughout the walk for they were content for the moment. They were nearing the hotel when, “Let’s go to the park” Kyungsoo states breaking the silence they were in, Chanyeol agreeing as he also wants to spend more time with Kyungsoo, despite feeling the hunger for sleep creeping up onto him, he fought the urged and went the other way still holding hands with Kyungsoo. They reached the park with little-to-none people, “Let’s go and sit there” Chanyeol states as he points at an empty park bench with his free hand but Kyungsoo shook his head, “Let’s walk” he states as he pulls Chanyeol to his direction. “Ohh okay then,” Chanyeol mumbles as he looks around the park he did not argue back with Kyungsoo to sit down on the park bench despite feeling his aching feet, he only wants to do what Kyungsoo does, even if it means hurting himself. Chanyeol continues walking with Kyungsoo, they walked and walked, no words were spoken as they seemingly just walked around the park, feeling the other’s presence beside each other, as they admired the beauty of the park at night. Kyungsoo suddenly stops, “Hey, something wrong?” Chanyeol questions as he stepped closer to Kyungsoo but, rather than letting Chanyeol come near to him, Kyungsoo moved a step back letting go of Chanyeol’s hand in the process. “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo starts as he looked directly to Chanyeol noticing the confusion etched on his face and eyes. “What is it Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questions as he tries to hide the worry in his voice, he did not know why he was worried, he did not understand what there is to worry about but, there he is feeling worried on what Kyungsoo was about to say. “Nothing, I just want to say that I love you,” Kyungsoo says as he went to hug Chanyeol, burying his head unto Chanyeol’s chest. Surprised but relieved, Chanyeol embraced Kyungsoo, “I love you too, baby,” Chanyeol says as he combs Kyungsoo’s hair noticing that the smaller was silently crying. Chanyeol did not know why Kyungsoo was crying, he wanted to ask why but he wanted to give Kyungsoo the privilege to tell him the problem, since he figured that if it was a problem, Kyungsoo would have talked to him about it already. Chanyeol however figured deep inside that he is the problem; he knew deeply that he is the one bringing Kyungsoo into tears but he is denying it since he does not know what would make him the problem.

  
Kyungsoo wanted to say right there and then that he can’t be in a relationship with Chanyeol, he wanted to stop what they were about to bring their selves into. Kyungsoo was being selfish but considerate at the same time, or so he thinks he is. He wanted to be free, he does not want to be bounded to what the society states and more importantly he seeks the memories he would make with the adventure of the world, however he thinks that he could not do all of these with Chanyeol, he underestimated the love of the man for him, since he was all too new to this, both of them are but, they are both idiots to understand how much the other cares. Kyungsoo wanted Chanyeol to be happy, and he thinks that Chanyeol being with him would only bring the latter stress and sadness, he wanted to bring the man who stole his heart happy and the way he knows is by letting the man go away and be happy with what he loves. However, Kyungsoo did not take in the thought that he was one of the things Chanyeol loves, he was one of the many reasons for Chanyeol’s smile, Kyungsoo was too blind and afraid of what he would bring Chanyeol into, for a man like Chanyeol did not experience the life he had experienced as a vagabond. Both blind as they can be, or more probably afraid of the future they would have with each other, for they both think they are lacking for the other and is the cause of the other’s pain in life, what they forgot about is that they both bring happiness to one another.

  
“Let’s go back to the hotel now” Chanyeol states as he grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand as they walked back to the hotel. The walk was silent for both were occupied with their thoughts. Chanyeol contemplated on why Kyungsoo was crying, afraid of accepting the fact he was the reason, while Kyungsoo was contemplating if it was for the better if he ended what he and Chanyeol were getting their selves into. As they were greeted at the front of the desk they were brought back to their senses as they looked at each other both with confusion written on their faces, they soon start bursting into fits of laughter, both of them did not understand why they suddenly start bursting to laugh, but it felt right.

  
They went to the elevator still holding hands unconsciously despite the big space in the elevator since they were the only ones who were in the elevator; they were almost hugging each other from how near they were together inside the elevator. “Kyungsoo –“ Chanyeol starts, however, “Chanyeol, we’ll talk about it okay just not here” Kyungsoo shuts him up, leaving the entirety of the ride to succumb to an awkward silence. Their heads are swimming with countless of ways to start their nearing “TALK”. The elevators opening with the blinding light of the other side signaling that they have reached their floor, as they slowly walked out still unknowingly holding each other’s hand. They entered their room as they slowly took off their coats to notice that they are still holding the other’s hand, “Ohh Uhh Sorry” Chanyeol stutters as he quickly releases Kyungsoo’s hand.

  
“Hmm,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he looked at his hand then up to Chanyeol who has his back turned to Kyungsoo and is removing his coat. Kyungsoo creeped up to Chanyeol’s back as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, “Chanyeol” Kyungsoo mumbles on the clothed back of Chanyeol, afraid of looking at Chanyeol, “Shh, it’s fine baby” Chanyeol states as he moved away from Kyungsoo’s grasp to properly envelop the smaller in a hug. “Can we just sleep for now?” Kyungsoo says as he looks up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol wanted to talk about what happened at the park, why Kyungsoo suddenly cried but he wanted to respect his baby more, “It’s fine baby, let’s go to sleep” Chanyeol quickly scoop Kyungsoo on his arms and laid him down on his bed, “Lay me down on my bed!” Kyungsoo whines as he looks up at Chanyeol who was still standing and is currently looking down at Kyungsoo which is making Kyungsoo squirm from the intense stare he is receiving. “STOP STARING AT ME,” Kyungsoo screams as he tried to hit Chanyeol with a pillow but Chanyeol managed to grab his hand, “You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol says as he starts to leave kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, making Kyungsoo squirm from the sudden attack. Kyungsoo bites his lip to try to suppress the moans wanting to escape from him, which he knows would only encourage Chanyeol to continue. “Kyungsoo, I love you so much,” Chanyeol states as he stopped and looked at Kyungsoo in the eyes, Kyungsoo simply nodded and soon after Chanyeol has captured Kyungsoo’s lips, as their lips continue dancing through the night, this moment shall stay in their minds as something special.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The sun was shining through the hotel blinds, waking Chanyeol up to feel a smaller body between his arms; he then remembered the night he and Kyungsoo had. It was very special to him since Kyungsoo accepted him as well as having Kyungsoo trust him that much to be Kyungsoo’s first. The thought made Chanyeol smile as Kyungsoo starts to stir between the covers, Chanyeol delivered a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead, “Shh baby, I’m here” Chanyeol whispered as he plays with Kyungsoo’s hair, “I know, you always are” Kyungsoo states as he looked up, opening his eyes to only be met with Chanyeol’s eyes. Kyungsoo had never felt this much loved before he felt at home, he felt safe, he felt like this is where he belonged, but there was still a part of him telling him he isn’t where he should be. “You’re so cute,” Chanyeol says cutting Kyungsoo from his thoughts, as Chanyeol gives a swift kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “You’re lucky, I love you and I’m too sore to move out of this bed and leave you,” Kyungsoo says as he rubbed his ass feeling the pain coming back from last night’s events. The thought made Kyungsoo blush and this didn’t go unnoticed from Chanyeol’s eyes, “You kept on saying that you wanted –“ Chanyeol mocks but was cut off by Kyungsoo hitting a pillow to Chanyeol’s head making the taller shut up, “SHUT UP!!” Kyungsoo yells as he hid his face on Chanyeol’s bare chest, “But you looked so hot last night baby,” Chanyeol states as he placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s bare ass, “Don’t even think about it, I’m still sore” Kyungsoo states receiving a pout from Chanyeol. “One more round,” Chanyeol pleads as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s ass below the covers, “No” Kyungsoo states as he stood up from the bed and walked more like wobbled to the bathroom.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“STAND UP!!!” Kyungsoo commands Chanyeol who is still currently laying down on the bed, “Can we just stay in bed today” Chanyeol whines as he dragged Kyungsoo into his arms and on the bed, “Let’s just cuddle today,” Chanyeol states as his eyes slowly flutter closed, “Please,” Chanyeol continues as he gives a short kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead making the latter’s cheek to turn into a light shade of pink. “Is that a yes” Chanyeol exclaims as he noticed that the other has gone silent for a while now, “Fine, just for today” Kyungsoo states as he avoided making eye contact with Chanyeol, after the answer they have gone into a form of silence however it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence with only their soft breathing, and the sound coming from the Television the form of noise surrounding them, they were content with it for they have the other beside them, and soon after they have fallen asleep once again with Kyungsoo wrapped around Chanyeol’s arms. Even in their dreams, the other was there with them, they would always be there for the other whenever they need them, whatever the problem, and wherever they go, the other would always be there ready to pick each other up. They spent the whole Christmas morning sleeping, however, it wasn’t much a waste of time since they spent the time with the other, who they have learned to love deeply from the short span of days they have spent with the days they have been sulking for they were missing each other was not counted.

  
They soon woke up greeting the other with a soft smile, at 6:00 p.m. “Hello” Chanyeol greets as a small forms on his face, “Hello my ass” Kyungsoo mockingly states as he tries to get away from Chanyeol’s tight embrace however the latter had other ideas, “Ohh don’t mind if I do” Chanyeol states as he starts to leave a trail of kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck and tighten his embrace on Kyungsoo, “Ohh no, I was just joking” Kyungsoo exclaims as he pushes Chanyeol’s face away from his neck, avoiding to worsen the situation. As Kyungsoo successfully pushed Chanyeol away he looked at Chanyeol to see him pouting like a baby who got his toy taken. “I’m still not ready to do it again” Kyungsoo states as he removed Chanyeol’s arms which was still on his waist and as he sat upon the bed letting his legs hang on the edge of bed, “I’ll promise, I’ll be gentle” Chanyeol pouts as his hands snake on Kyungsoo’ waist wanting to have the latter back in his embrace. “No” Kyungsoo states as he slaps Chanyeol’s hands and stood up on the floor beside the bed, “We have somewhere to go” Kyungsoo states as he threw a pillow at Chanyeol which had hit the latter straight on the face earning a small groan from Chanyeol and producing a short chuckle from Kyungsoo, “Hey that hurt,” Chanyeol states with a pout as he looked at Kyungsoo who was now grabbing a few pair of clothes which are both his and Chanyeol’s, “I’m sorry” Kyungsoo states as he got closer to Chanyeol placing the pair of clothes beside Chanyeol and gave the latter an unexpected short kiss on the lips, “Am I forgiven now?” Kyungsoo innocently asks as he looked directly on the speechless Chanyeol’s eyes. After receiving no response from the latter since Chanyeol was just opening and closing his mouth with no words escaping his mouth from the shock of the kiss, Kyungsoo gave a short chuckle as gave another kiss however this was a bit longer which gave Chanyeol the time to respond into the kiss, after a while they broke the kiss however before separating Chanyeol was greedy as he gave a short kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, “Oops?” Chanyeol states/asks as he innocently looks at Kyungsoo who only gave a short sigh and smile. “Get ready now, we’ll be going somewhere” Kyungsoo states as he brought the pair of clothes closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabbed the pair of clothes and he started to undress, “Excuse me?!” Kyungsoo exclaims stopping Chanyeol who was now just standing with his underwear on, “Change in the bathroom!” Kyungsoo orders as his face as beet red, this amused Chanyeol who decided to tease Kyungsoo more, “But I’m already just wearing my underwear? What else should I take off??” Chanyeol suggests as he came closer to Kyungsoo, with every step Chanyeol makes forward, Kyungsoo takes a step backward. “Can you tell me?” Chanyeol states as he corners Kyungsoo, “FINE! JUST CHANGE ALREADY!” Kyungsoo states as his eyes wander to various things around the room, afraid of being caught looking at Chanyeol’s body, this got noticed by Chanyeol who wanted to play more with Kyungsoo but he noticed that the latter was also in a sort of rush, so he decided to stop messing with him. After changing clothes Chanyeol quickly grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and dragged him outside the room and into the rightfully timed elevator doors opening. “Wow, that was lucky” Kyungsoo states as they stand in the elevator, “Hm” Chanyeol responds, ending the conversation and leaving them to succumb into a form of silence yet again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The streets of Busan at night was amazing, it was majestic for Kyungsoo with the dozens of people outside laughing and having fun with their loved ones, it excites Kyungsoo, it brings a sort of happiness to Kyungsoo, and however for Chanyeol it as simple as he sees this form of situation at Seoul every Christmas, people walking with their friends or families to go shopping or eat out, it was all simple and plain it brought no enjoyment to Chanyeol it ignited a form of jealousy and sadness deep inside Chanyeol, as tears started to form his eyes a hand has quickly brought him back to senses, as he looked down to be greeted with Kyungsoo’s hand holding his, he looked at the latter to see Kyungsoo simply walking and looking around however the tint of red was very clear on his cheeks, this brought a sense of happiness in Chanyeol with something else which he had explained but is still yet afraid to acknowledge it as it is. “Yeollie, are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks who was holding an ice cream cone and was wearing a hat colored black with the words I’m his engraved on. “I’m alright baby” Chanyeol states as he gave a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. They continued walking until a voice suddenly spoke behind them, “CHANYEOL IS THAT YOU?!” with Chanyeol getting hit at the back of his head. “Hey” Chanyeol scorns as he readies his fist until he was greeted with a huge smile, “Jongdae?!” Chanyeol shouts as he embraces the other into a hug, Kyungsoo stood at the side admiring the friendly reunion and noticing the figuring running up to them, “Don’t run like that!” the person states as he got to them, Jongdae gave a short sorry as a reply, noticing Kyungsoo who is standing beside Chanyeol. “So would you explain to me Park Chanyeol who this young man beside you is?” Jongdae asks as he raises his eyebrow and suspiciously eyes Kyungsoo who felt awkward under Jongdae’s stare. “He’s Kyungsoo, my –“ Chanyeol stops himself as he realized that he and Kyungsoo haven’t made it official they did make love but they didn’t make it official, Chanyeol thought of what he should say to Jongdae, he was afraid of only stating they were friends for he might break Kyungsoo’s heart and he was afraid of calling them as boyfriends since he was afraid that Kyungsoo didn’t take of him like that. “He’s your what?” Jongdae pressures as he looked at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “He’s my” Chanyeol starts but he still does not know what to call their relationship, “He’s my boyfriend” Kyungsoo states as he grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s hand and gave the latter a kiss on the cheek, this made Chanyeol feel giddy and surprised he was on cloud nine, he simply could not think he was too happy, “You two looked cute together, I would think you were lying to me if you were gonna say he was just your friend Chanyeol” Jongdae snickers as he went to introduce his boyfriend Xiumin who was standing beside him looking all tired from the running, however, Chanyeol was still not back to reality since Kyungsoo just exclaimed they were boyfriends to other people. “He’s not himself anymore, Fine, Bye Kyungsoo!” Jongdae states as he eyes Chanyeol was simply standing there speechless and smiling like a fool, Jongdae’s statement made Kyungsoo feel embarrassed and shy since he knows he was the cause of this. Chanyeol came back to his senses when he felt Kyungsoo getting dragged to Jongdae who whispered something into Kyungsoo’s ear which made him turn into a deep shade of red. This made Chanyeol curious, he was about to ask Jongdae however he and his boyfriend Xiumin quickly gave their goodbyes once again and left.

  
Chanyeol was about to ask Kyungsoo what Jongdae whispered to him when Kyungsoo suggested that they should go back to the hotel now. The walk at the hotel was the same, the only difference was Kyungsoo being sort of suspicious as he would shake his head and turn into a deep shade of red, and this made Chanyeol curious since he connected it with what Jongdae whispered to his baby. HIS BABY, Chanyeol quickly got happy since they were official now and he can proudly call Kyungsoo his baby. They quickly went up to the elevator and as soon as they entered the room, Chanyeol was tackled with Kyungsoo’s hug, “I love you” Kyungsoo states as he hid his face unto Chanyeol’s chest, too shy to look at Chanyeol’s expression. “I love you too,” Chanyeol states, this surprised Kyungsoo since he did not expect for the latter to respond too fast, he looked up to only have his lips captured with Chanyeol’s. They stood at the doorway simply kissing until a person disturbed them, telling them to do it inside their room. “We will good sir” Chanyeol mockingly replied to the man as he gave a salute and quickly pushed Kyungsoo into the room and closing the door. As soon as the door was closed they quickly turned into a laughing mess.

  
“I love you Chanyeol” Kyungsoo states as he calmed down from laughing, he looked at Chanyeol who was already looking at him, “I know, I love you too” Chanyeol states as he smiled at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo knew this was not an ordinary smile, it was a smile which was filled with loved it was special for Kyungsoo knows that he is the reason for that smile, he knows that he is the only one that can make Chanyeol smile like that. “I know” Kyungsoo states as he lies down on Chanyeol’s thighs, looking up to only lock eyes with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol had never felt this before, he had never felt this happy, this giddy just because of a person, same goes with Kyungsoo this was a first for him too. They were both scared but they were also both happy and willing to further adventure through this new feeling. They laid there silently looking at the other’s eyes for hours until they have unknowingly fallen asleep, taking the other into their dreams, where they dreamt of spending their lives together happily living as husbands.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chanyeol woke up from the blinding sunlight entering through the blinds of the hotel room’s curtains. Chanyeol was about to stand up when he felt something heavy, it was pinning him to remain sitting on the floor. Chanyeol was aching from the position he has managed to sleep in. He looked down on his lap, to notice Kyungsoo sleeping soundly, lips parted slightly. Chanyeol felt so happy and in disbelief as the events from last night replayed in his mind, his hands managed to get tangled up on Kyungsoo’s hair, causing the latter to slightly stir in his sleep. “You look cute and all but wake up now” Chanyeol whispers at Kyungsoo’s exposed ear as he bit on it slightly. “Don’t do that” Kyungsoo moans out as he looked up at Chanyeol, Chanyeol could not hold it in as he went laughing, looking at Kyungsoo who was now sitting straight up and was looking confused as he watches Chanyeol turn red from laughing. Kyungsoo still not ready to process the sudden event, he stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving a still laughing Chanyeol on the floor.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As Kyungsoo left the bathroom finished washing up, he was greeted by Chanyeol’s embrace, “I love you” Chanyeol states as his hold on Kyungsoo tightens afraid of the other to suddenly disappear like dust, “I don’t feel to good mister stark,” Kyungsoo jokes noticing that the embrace managed to get tighter, “I’M JOKING! I NEED AIR!” Kyungsoo shouts as the embrace does not manage to loosen, this brought Chanyeol to loosen the hug, “Thank you, I love you too” Kyungsoo states as he brought a hand up to Chanyeol’s cheek caressing the latter, and giving a small smile as he notices that the latter was somewhat afraid. “Hey, what are you afraid –“Kyungsoo was cut off by Chanyeol’s lips on top of his after sometime Chanyeol broke the kiss looking at Kyungsoo who stood there with his lips forming a heart as he smiled at Chanyeol. “I’m so lucky” Chanyeol breathes out as he looked at Chanyeol wanting to kiss him again but was stopped by Kyungsoo’s hand, “I gave you one already,” Kyungsoo states as he tries to get free from Chanyeol’s embrace, “Then me two,” Chanyeol states as he moves closer to give a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips yet again, however, looked at the other side of the room noticing the dirty room, this action made Chanyeol kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek other than his lips which were his original plan, but Chanyeol was still content with it as he removed Kyungsoo from his embrace and entered the bathroom to get ready, but not before watching Kyungsoo frantically running around the room cleaning it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As Chanyeol was finished washing up, as he left the bathroom he was greeted with a somewhat looking brand new hotel room, speechless with how clean the room as he looked at Kyungsoo with his mouth agape. “I’m tired now, cuddle with me” Kyungsoo states with a pout as he lies on the bed with open arms, this quickly brought Chanyeol back to his senses and before any time, Kyungsoo was already wrapped between Chanyeol’s arms again. After sometime of watching the daily news and ordering some breakfast in bed, “We have to leave today,” Chanyeol starts the topic, this caused Kyungsoo to slightly freeze in his place making Chanyeol quite worried, “Ohh really” Kyungsoo states as he slightly looked sad however before Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo’s reaction, Kyungsoo has already looked up at Chanyeol smiling. “Then, let’s get ready” Kyungsoo states as he removes Chanyeol’s arms and stood up on the bed, grabbing their bag and fixing their clothes as well as their newly bought items. “WE STILL HAVE TIME!” Chanyeol whines as he grabs Kyungsoo’s arm, trying to drag the latter back to bed, “We’ll cuddle later, okay, so now get ready we don’t have much time left” Kyungsoo states giving Chanyeol a smile, this caused Chanyeol to look at the clock and notice it was almost 3:00 pm and their trip back to Seoul was 3:40 p.m. Chanyeol stood up from his comfy position slightly whining, causing Kyungsoo to chuckle softly with how cute and whinny Chanyeol was being but he was still being cooperative.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Minutes later they were already standing in the hotel’s lobby returning the keycard, “Hey, when we get back to Seoul don’t forget to give me my cuddles’ Chanyeol states with a pout as they start to walk out of the hotel and start walking toward the bus stations. “Yeah, I will” Kyungsoo softly spoke as he looked at the front not looking at Chanyeol anymore who was smiling like a mad man. Kyungsoo was quiet throughout the walk, “We’ll go back here okay, don’t be sad anymore” Chanyeol states as he stood in front of Kyungsoo who was looking at him, “Show me that smile” Chanyeol asks as stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face, Kyungsoo gave a weakly smile at Chanyeol, “Let’s go now, we’ll be late” Kyungsoo states as he continued to walk, slightly pushing Chanyeol out of the way, “Kyungsoo-yah…” Chanyeol whispers into nothing as Kyungsoo was already a bit far from him, “Hey, move already” Kyungsoo shouts as he looked back at Chanyeol who remained standing on their original spots. Chanyeol brought back to his senses from Kyungsoo shouting he continued to walk, up to Kyungsoo who was waiting for him, “Hey I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo starts as Chanyeol has managed to catch up to him, “It’s alright” Chanyeol states, Kyungsoo quickly grabs Chanyeol’s free hand, enclosing his hand with Chanyeol’s. This act made Chanyeol smile again, as Kyungsoo slightly hid his face by looking at the other way. They continued walking up to the station with their hands not letting go of the other.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The ride on the bus was mainly quiet as Chanyeol managed to have fallen asleep from the minute they have sat down on the bus. Kyungsoo, however, was afraid, sad, he was a mess, “I’m sorry Chanyeol, It’ll only be you next time who’ll return to Busan,” Kyungsoo whispers as he gave a kiss on Chanyol’s forehead, he was sleeping comfortably on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo looked at the window to see the passing cars the blinking stoplights and the frantically walking people on the sidewalk, as Kyungsoo was admiring them he looked around to see different types of couples walking on the sidewalk, somewhere sharing an ice cream, while others were simply walking while they sway their hands on the cold breeze. Kyungsoo felt happy from the sights as the events from their trip on Busan replayed on his mind. Kyungsoo felt so happy, he did not know if he can ever hurt the person who had shown him how to love, shown him how to be content, shown him a form of happiness which he had the only experience by wandering the streets of South Korea. “I love you, Park Chanyeol” Kyungsoo whispers as tears started to fall from his eyes. Kyungsoo then remembered what Jongdae whispered to him on the night they met,

  
_“Please love this big baby with all your heart, don’t leave him” Jongdae whispers at Kyungsoo, giving him a wink as he gave his goodbyes._  
“I don’t think I can fulfill your request Jongdae” Kyungsoo whispers as he looked out of the window, watching the passing cars yet again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey wake up now, we’re back home” Chanyeol whispers as he shook Kyungsoo, who had managed to fall asleep. “Home...” Kyungsoo whispers as he looked out of the window to be greeted with the dark streets of Seoul which were illuminated with the countless Streetlights scattered throughout the street. “Yeah, Home,” Chanyeol states as he grabbed a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him up to stand up and dragging him out of the bus.

  
“Chanyeol, do you love me?” Kyungsoo starts looking down on his feet as he pulls on the sleeve of Chanyeol’s coat, stopping the latter from walking, “Kyungsoo-yah, I love you. You are the most beautiful thing in this world right now, I want to spend my whole life with you, I want to be with you wherever you want us to be, and I’ll be with you. You managed to capture my heart Kyungsoo-yah, from the very first night we have met, I did not expect for you to drag me to go to Busan, a place which I did not have a plan on traveling to, but you managed to bring me there. I did not know what made me agree with going there with you, but I just wanted to spend more time with you, did I regret it? Not one bit, it was special, the days we spent together made me realize how special you are to me, you made me appreciate things I did not appreciate. So yes I do love you, even if what I said was corny and cheesy, it is what I feel Kyungsoo-yah. I love you with all my heart.” Chanyeol finishes his sort of speech as Chanyeol grabs a hold of Kyungsoo bringing him into his arms. “Don’t even think about me not loving you, alright, because I love you too much that it hurts me” Chanyeol states as he tightens the embrace he has on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo surprised with the feeling Chanyeol has poured onto him, he unknowingly starts to cry, “I love you too, Channie” Kyungsoo states as he looked at Chanyeol, and kissing him on the lips.

  
“Please don’t go anywhere now Kyungsoo-yah” Chanyeol states, this causes Kyungsoo to be surprised and speechless, “I heard you on the bus” Chanyeol states giving a weakly smile at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was confused as to how Chanyeol heard him on the bus, he was asleep, right? Kyungsoo thought as he looked at Chanyeol with his mouth agape. “I was half-asleep,” Chanyeol states as he gives a small smile at Kyungsoo, “Please don’t leave me again Kyungsoo-yah” Chanyeol states as he hid his face on Kyungsoo’s neck, Kyungsoo could feel something wet around his neck and shoulder hinting that Chanyeol was crying. “I won’t anymore; I won’t leave you anymore Channie” Kyungsoo states making Chanyeol look at him, Kyungsoo felt broken seeing Chanyeol crying, “You promise,” Chanyeol says as he gives a small pout, “I promise” Kyungsoo states as he kisses the small pout away. “I love you Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol states again tightening his embrace on Kyungsoo. “I love you too Channie, now let me breathe and let’s get home” Kyungsoo states pushing Chanyeol away and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand, as he drags the big baby back to Chanyeol’s apartment.

  
The walk to Chanyeol’s apartment made Kyungsoo think about what the unexpected events, he did not expect for someone to make him stay, he did not expect to find someone who would show him home again. Kyungsoo felt happy as he looked at Chanyeol, who was talking about something about giving him cuddles when they get home. Kyungsoo felt at home, and he was fine with it. Kyungsoo was fine with a home, and it was the last thing he expected to have. He looks up to Chanyeol who was smiling down unto him and he felt right, he felt that is where he belongs right now.

**_“We're Home” Kyungsoo whispers as Chanyeol looks at him giving him a big smile,_ **   
**_“Home is anywhere if it means being with you” Chanyeol states as he drags Kyungsoo into the room._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, sort of emotional rollercoaster kinda :/  
> I tried to relay the emotions I wanted you people to feel, but life was hard and I have a deadline :/  
> again I'm Softrange  
> follow me on Twitter for more:  
> @AuMaker2  
> I have more prompts to finish. 
> 
> LOVE YOU <3  
> Don't forget to leave comments, they make me happy :)  
> DONT BE HARSH ON ME :<


End file.
